


[drabble] untitled

by Orlenok_Ed



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlenok_Ed/pseuds/Orlenok_Ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ючон смотрит вперед, упрямо сжав губы и игнорируя звонок. Джунсу изучает его, растрепанные волосы и случайный мазок светлого грима на щеке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[drabble] untitled

Его разбудила трель мобильного Ючона, нежная скрипичная мелодия, почти неслышная с заднего сидения. Джунсу отворачивается от окна и пытается найти телефон взглядом. В темноте ничего не видно.

\- Ючон? - наконец, спрашивает Джунсу, переводя взгляд вслед за вопросом. Ючон смотрит вперед, упрямо сжав губы и игнорируя звонок. Джунсу изучает его, растрепанные волосы и случайный мазок светлого грима на щеке. Джеджун на его месте сказал бы, что если Ючон плачет, то пусть сядет на пассажирское. Джунсу молчит.

Телефон тем временем замолкает, а через несколько минут звонит мобильник Джунсу. Он откидывает крышку, не посмотрев на номер.

\- Дай этого придурка, - нетерпеливо говорит Джеджун. Джунсу отодвигает трубку подальше от уха.

\- Он, кажется, не может сейчас, - извиняющимся тоном отвечает он. - Ты перезвони. Нет, я понятия не имею... проснулся недавно. Правда?.. - Джунсу замолкает, слушая, а потом, попрощавшись, захлопывает телефон и хмурится, глядя на Ючона.

\- Ты угнал машину менеджера? - интересно, можно ли взглядом передать всю степень его неодобрения? А Ючон даже и головы не поворачивает.

Джунсу сдается и чуть поворачивается на сиденье, прислоняясь спиной к двери и кладя голову на подголовник. Лицо Ючона попеременно окрашивается синим-красным-зеленым рекламных щитов, перемежающимися вспышками яркой белизны из окон офисных зданий.

Джунсу закрывает глаза.

\- Угнал, - говорит Ючон, беззаботно, как будто они в отпуске. - И тебя похитил. Случайно, правда.

\- Точно, - Джунсу не открывает глаз, но улыбается. - Мне уже полагается тебе нравиться?

\- Это я должен тебе понравиться, - объясняет Ючон. - Стокгольмский синдром.

\- Где это? В Швеции?

\- В Зимбабве, - смеется Ючон.

Джунсу не верит ему. Надо будет спросить у Чанмина.

Улыбка сползает с его лица.

\- Куда мы едем?

Ючон дергает плечом и не отвечает.

На приборной доске врут часы, обещая полночь через тринадцать минут. Джунсу набирает цифры по памяти, потому что ему лень проматывать весь огромный список имен, который в его телефон забивает Джеджун "на всякий случай".

\- Привет, - говорит Юнхо, едва взяв трубку. - Мне тут звонил Джеджун...

\- Он с тобой разговаривает? - перебивает Джунсу удивленно; последние несколько недель между Джеджуном и Юнхо царила область вечной мерзлоты.

\- Нет, - Юнхо хмыкает, - он спросил, не знаю ли я, где вы, и сразу повесил трубку.

\- По-моему, он просто тебе позвонить хотел, - Ючон тычет его пальцем в щеку, потом помахивает растопыренной пятерней у Джунсу перед глазами. Джунсу послушно говорит, - Ючон передает тебе привет. И Чанмину тоже, - поправляется он после еще одного тычка, на этот раз в плечо. - То есть, ну он же знает, что вы в другом городе?

\- Мы в другой стране, - Юнхо, судя по голосу, недалек от того, чтобы фыркнуть. - И он мог забыть.

Джунсу раздумывает.

\- Да, пожалуй, что мог. - На приборной доске цифры выстраиваются в четыре ноля. - Ну...

\- Передай... - одновременно начинает Юнхо, и они оба неуклюже замолкают. - Что?

\- Ты говори.

\- Мне пора, - отвечает Юнхо вместо того, чтобы закончить фразу.

Джунсу аккуратно кладет мобильник на приборную доску.

\- Был такой фильм. - Мягкими движениями он стирает пальцами грим с щеки Ючона. На приборной доске числа и кандзи, указывающие, мимо чего они проезжают, но Джунсу все равно не смог бы их прочитать. По большому счету, ему все равно. - Там двое поехали посмотреть на море перед смертью.

\- Я как-то больше рассчитывал на маленький отель, - Ючон поворачивает голову, и Джунсу не успевает убрать пальцы достаточно быстро - они оказываются на губах Ючона, как будто запрещая ему говорить.

\- На дорогу смотри, - говорит Джунсу безо всякого укора, и убирает руку.

\- Море, да?

Джунсу прислоняется лбом к стеклу. Придорожные столбы и кусты мелькают быстро, так, что кружится голова, а небоскребы вдалеке от дороги еле плывут.

Джунсу дышит на стекло и рисует в облачке улыбающийся смайлик.

\- Море, - соглашается он.


End file.
